Spino Zord
The Spino Zord is a zord/megazord in Dino Super Charge. Unlike the others, it was created in the present day, and is not associated with a specific Energem. Overview The Spino Zord is a navy and yellow Spinosaurus that was created by Shelby with the help of Zenowing. When entering Battle Mode, the boomerang that would form one of the Spino Charge Megazord's weapons pops up from within the Spino Zord's sail. He is bonded to Keeper. He can combine with Ankylo Zord and Pachy Zord to form the Spino Charge Megazord, becoming its torso, head, legs, and weapons. As demonstrated in Edge of Extinction, the Spino Zord can initiate his own formation without the Rangers' help and force a Spino Charge Megazord formation simply by headbutting a three-formation Megazord and taking over the main formation (eg. in this case, he ejected the Ptera Zord from Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation and took over as Spino Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation). Appearances: DSC Episodes 18, 19 History After Badussa managed to turn seven of the Rangers into stone, Shelby, James, and Phillip realized that the only way they'd be safe from Badussa's amulet is inside a Megazord. Since the three Rangers' zords couldn't combine into a Megazord on their own and the other Zords were unavailable, they knew that they needed to create a new Zord that could be used with the remaining ones to form a new Megazord. Under Zenowing's advice, Shelby created the Spino Zord using dinosaur bones from a Spinosaurus for its body, metal for its armor, and crystals to give it strength and speed, all within a geode that served as a harmonic echo chamber, very much like the base's Energem bay, to incubate the new zord. Shelby then asked Keeper to complete it by infusing the new zord with his warrior's spirit, which he did, causing the egg to melt its way into the ground. It soon hatched into the Spino Zord to battle Badussa and formed the Spino Charge Megazord for the first time. Dino Charger Additional Formations Spino Charge Megazord: Ankylo-Pachy Formation The initial "default" form is the Ankylo-Pachy Formation, with the Ankylo Zord forming the left arm and the Pachy Zord forming the right arm. Spino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy Formation's primary weapons are the Spino Boomerang and the Spino Defenser, both formed from Spino Zord's sail, along with the Ankylo Zord Hammer Punch and Pachy Zord Wreaking Ball. It can also fire a salvo of laser blasts like a gattling gun from the Spino Head on its shoulder and its finishing attack is the Spino Boomerang Whirlwind Finish where Spino Charge Megazord hurtles the Spino Boomerang at the opponent before spinning around them like a top and repeatedly striking them with the Ankylo Zord Hammer Punch and Pachy Zord Wreaking Ball. Appearances: DSC Episodes 18, 19 Spino Cockpit with Keeper.png|Cockpit (with Keeper) Spino Cockpit with Red.png|Cockpit (with Red Ranger) Spino Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation Spino Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation is the combination of The Spino Zord, Para Zord, and Raptor Zord. The Spino Zord forced himself to combine by ejecting the Ptera Zord via a headbutt and took over his position. It performed a unknown finishing attack, where it creates an orb which is shot from the Para Zord's Beam Gun before locking the opponent inside the enlarged orb and performing a slashing attack with the Raptor Zord Sword. Appearances: DSC Episodes 19 Spino Para Raptor Cockpit.png|Cockpit Notes *It is the first ever Spinosaurus themed Zord in the franchise. *Unlike its sentai counterpart, Tobaspino, it did not include its own unique ranger because Deathryuger had not been adapted. **It could be associated with Heckyl the Dino Charge Dark Ranger from the Boom! Studios comics. *Its creation sheds some light on how Zenowing made the other zords which shows that they are biomechanical; they are incubated along with special materials like metal to create a Dino Zord. See Also References Category:Zords (Dino Super Charge) Category:Dinosaur Zords Category:PR 0